Loki's Invasion
: "Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level 7. As of right now, we are at war." : ―Nick Fury Sr. "Loki's Invasion" or the Great Chitauri Invasion took place in 2010 and was the end to the longrunning Avengers Initiative. It was reportedly and internationally known as humanity's first war with extraterrestrial forces which included the Chitauri and Loki, a Frost-Giant / Asgardian. The event is one of TMO's earliest events and notably formed Earth's Mightiest Heroes or Avengers as previously stated and was a lot of fun to roleplay. Background Prelude : "The Tesseract is my chance and chance only." : ―Loki After long years of anger and physical tormenting, Loki abandons Asgard following a duel with his elder brother Thor Odinson elsewhere. He notably stopped by his headquarters where Enchantress awaited him and he gathered his things and set off to the Sanctuary in-hopes of gathering an army. The Story The First Coming At the real beginning of the story we see Director Nick Fury Sr. and others (notably Alexander Pierce) meet in the Los Angeles headquarters looking for input on the acquired extraterrestrial weapon widely known as 'The Tesseract,' but it was however nicknamed the Cosmic Cube. Bruce Banner was very skeptical on the matter and to make sure the place was secure, Fury insured on one of his top agent's presence which is Agent Hawkeye. While discussing the capabilities of the Cosmic Cube and dangers that is keeping it as unsecured as it is currently, and per the thoughts of Bruce Banner, it begins to vibrate and glow until eventually it forms a portal which Loki soon exits from per. planning. The members of the meeting quickly exit and guards begin to flow forward as Fury and Hawkeye begin to battle Loki, however all fails when Loki uses his scepter to temporarily take control of Hawkeye causing him to fight the guards; this allows Loki to escape. Assembling the Avengers Now jamming to Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC, Tony Stark returns to the Stark Headquarters / Stark Tower in one of his famous Iron Man models following a battle with Spymaster and his goons. He quickly lands and is greeted by current CEO Pepper Potts, also notably his current girlfriend, and they drink to their victory; Tony however soon learns that the drinks was to ease his mind as she invited Nick Fury Sr. Tony then takes his drink and exits completely after turning off the music and begins his conversation with Nicholas on the front balcony in which he is verbally not for. Fury continues to discuss the matters while trying to give as little details as possible but to convince Tony he ends-up giving a lot of details. Tony however ends up rejecting Nick's offer to join the team once again as Nick had come to him a year prior, Tony then ends up re-entering to talk with Pepper but when he turns to wave Fury off, he's already gone.. The next day (as Nick had talked to Tony pretty late) we see Steve Rogers, his story was being followed in the roleplay as others but I am only writing down the necessary parts like this one. Fury comes to Steve's apartment which S.H.I.E.L.D pays for following a lengthy workout, Nick sits down while Steve makes the two breakfast and coffee. Nick of course also discusses the prior events which involved Loki's arrival and how his 'team' needs a leader. Steve is very hesitant on getting back to the 'good-ol days' of fighting crime and such and leaves Fury with a maybe, Nick is fine with this and exits as Steve brings breakfast over to go catch a boat. Later on such boat we see Thor Odinson in a protest against the killing of some rare whales whilst enjoying some 'midgardian-ale.' Fury takes this to approach and talk with the rumored God of Thunder but Thor doubts Loki's presence on Earth as they had fought recently and Loki wouldn't dare try anything. Agents Phill and Maria begin to doubt Nick's ability to recruit the team and calls in 'The Specialist.' Last Thoughts Two hours following Nick and Steve's discussion we see Steve jogging through Manhattan to Brooklyn, specifically an old graveyard where he sees the graves of some of his Howling Commando buddies including Bucky Barnes. He ultimately decides on meeting with Fury and the other team-members after thinking of 'the good-ol days.' Meanwhile, Tony is at Stark Tower nursing a hangover and a helicopter lands on the helipad below, Tony asks Jarvis what the plans are and it's said that Pepper scheduled a meeting with Fury at the Helicarrier. Meeting at the Helicarrier We then skip forward to all the heroes gathered at the Helicarrier which is parked near Manhattan in the water, the scene plays on normally with everyone meeting with the added Clint Barton and Tony being 'fashionably' late as always. They are debriefed by Maria Hill while Natasha keeps everyone quiet (especially Tony). Capturing Loki Following the meeting and some more time together as Phill believes this could hopefully bond them closer, the team suits up and heads to a 'party' being held in Germany which Loki was currently taking over as his 'international debut.' It is however thwarted by the likes of the Avengers, specifically Widow, Iron Man, and Capt. Loki sadly yields and is brought into the Quinjet where Hawkeye is also, Loki uses his magic to change his form into characters like Howard Stark and play games to instigate arguments but all is stopped when the cracks of thunder is heard. Thor is coming. Thor enters the Quinjet and takes Loki to threaten him atop a mountain all while the Avengers quickly begin to re-plan and locate the gods. Iron Man is the first to locate due to his advanced technology and blasts Thor off the mountains to where Steve and Clint are, a standoff is quickly created with some exchanged words and glances but fighting quickly begins with the Avengers against Thor. Clint however exits when he notices the nearby lake begin to 'unsettle' and rise, it quickly knocks the heroes to the floor. It's soon to be revealed that Loki earlier took control of Namor McKenzie and now the two have combined forces (unwillingly) to fight the heroes but however lose. Loki yields once more and return to the Helicarrier. Dissembled by Mischief The next day we see the introduction of 'The Specialist' who happens to be Hank Pym, soon to be revealed as the myth 'Ant-Man.' Amonse arguments that lead throughout the main room and the lab which Bruce Banner operates, Loki talks with Black Widow. However she quickly leaves after figuring out Loki's play which seems to be Bruce, who soon enters afterwards unknown to everyone but Loki. Loki then convinces Hulk to take control and free Loki, guards begin to flood in but Loki easily uses his scepter to take control of them and soon many more also. The battle goes on with the Avengers seemingly winning until Loki is able to cause an engine to collapse, this leads Tony and Steve to leave the fighting to go prevent the Helicarrier from total collapse following Iron Man, Black Widow, and Thor's combined fight against Hulk. Moments later the engine is repaired but Loki escapes with the tesseract and Clint goes M.I.A after an incursion with the God of Mischief. They lost. Avenge the Fallen We skip an hour to when things are as stable as can be at this time to find the Avengers sitting around, Clint is accounted for but not present as he's angry that Loki got what he wanted. The Avengers argue in the main room while Thor stays silent, all is interrupted when it's revealed that during all the commotion and battle Phill Coulson died and his dream of 'The Avengers' looked dead with it. Such inspires the team. Battle of New York We then skip to Tony arriving to Stark Tower with Fury to find Loki and his 'subjects' (as he refers to them) roaming the main floor / Tony's hangout space. Loki begins to explain how he orchestrated everything and how the war has been won but Tony disagrees explaining how he's only royally pissed off Earth's Mightiest. Loki smirks then uses his scepter to seemingly take control of Fury and make Tony fight him for about twenty seconds until it's revealed that Fury had a vest on and Tony was calling his armors. Such armor rams into Loki throwing him across the room as Tony is thrown out the window, the armor thankfully attaches midair and Tony attempts to fly back up to find it's too late. Down below with the heroes Steve begins to point out that the invasion has begun and the heroes ready their weapons. Tony quickly then regroups with the team and seemingly willing to comply as this isn't anything he's done before as the Chitauri forces begin to round up around them destroying stuff. The battle officially begins and the team officially forms with the heroes fighting it out at Central Station clearing the area to use as a safe-area. Following this the team begins to break-up to cover more areas, Hawkeye taking high-ground obviously (as seen in the photo it ends badly when a Leviathan takes out the structure causing him to leap onto it), Wasp making her debut to stay at Central Station to help civilians with Ant-Man and so on. Thor notably takes the spot-light of this sequence as he battles it out with Loki at the top of Stark Tower as he wants to try and stop more chitauri forces from fleeding in. Thor is however defeated as during the battle they stop and Thor tries to talk sense into his brother, Loki took this and stabbed Thor throwing him away (Hulk saved him). However as he returned to his device, his scepter is stolen by Black Widow and then Loki is punted off the Stark Building by an enlarged Ant-Man. Natasha then uses the scepter to knock the cosmic cube out of the device causing the portal to be closed; they won, but they didn't. During the battle the S.H.I.E.L.D Council (Fury's superiors) decide to launch a missile strike on New York to stop an international takeover even though Fury tried to prevent it. He quickly warns the Avengers as it goes down after Natasha knocks the cosmic cube out and Tony calls Pepper flying towards it as Steve goes to place the cube back into the device so Tony could have a place to re-direction the missile. All is done in the nick of time and Tony flies into space with the missile and directs it at the Chitauri mothership causing the mothership to explode and the Chitauri to die as they cannot live without the ship. Tony then falls back into the portal right before it closes and is caught and placed at Central Station by Hulk; the Avengers soon gather afterwards to make sure he is okay, which he is. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Wars Category:Crossovers Category:Captain America stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Events Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Phil Coulson Stories Category:Maria Hill Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Hank Pym Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Wasp Stories Category:Odin Stories Category:Loki Laufeyson Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Namor Stories Category:Enchantress Stories Category:Alexander Pierce Stories Category:Chitauri Stories Category:Spymaster Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Deadpool Stories Category:Vision Stories